


Men of Few Words

by notjustmom



Series: Inktober [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inktober 2018, M/M, No Spoilers, Post Infinity War, bump in rating in chapter 4, but mostly cuddling, crackly, even wizards have to eat, some implied explicitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A bit of nearly Ironstrange, playing catch up on the Inktober list: poisonous, tranquil, roasted, spell, chicken, drooling, exhausted, star, precious, flowing, not necessarily in that order...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



"Tea?"

Stark nodded as he fell into the indicated chair, then sniffed suspiciously at the steaming cup as it appeared in his hands.

"It's not poisonous, it's just tea."

Stark shrugged, and let the warmth of the tea thaw his frozen hands, before he raised it to his lips and took a sip. "Can't be too -"

"Careful?" Strange asked, in an oddly tranquil tone, as he seemed to materialise in the chair across from him.

"The showing-off bit, is that something you learned -"

"Actually I was worse before, there were quite a few, well, I suppose, I would have to call them colleagues, who I roasted over the coals without saying a word -"

"I think that's the longest sentence I've heard you speak."

"I don't have a lot of company, and Wong, he's not much of a conversationalist."

Stark took another sip of tea and nodded. "I don't suppose you could, I don't know, cast a spell or something, that could... damnnnn." The cloak caught the tea cup as it fell from Stark's fingers, then draped over him as he fell into a deep sleep. 

"Apologies, my friend, it is time to rest."

 

Chicken. Why am I smelling chicken? "Where am I and why am I... drooling? Oh not cool, so not cool..." He stretched and slowly took in his surroundings; he was no longer in a chair, but on the biggest, most comfortable bed he'd ever slept on, he looked up and through an opening in the domed ceiling saw the first star of the night, before he turned to find Strange watching him. 

"How long -"

"Only four hours." Stark narrowed his eyes at him, and wondered at the man who was examining him as if he were something rare and precious.

"You are," Strange whispered in a hush.

"Of course, you read minds too." Stark sat up slowly and realized he wasn't in pain for the first time in years. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. You always had it in you, Stark, I know - it's something that took me some time to believe, or accept - the energy that is always flowing through the universe -"

"Strange. I have no trouble believing or accepting things - I have seen - and, I'm sure you - what?"

"Would you, it may seem sudden -"

"Do I smell -"

"Damn, the chicken, be right back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 11... Cruel

Stark sighed and put his plate aside. "How did a world-famous neurosurgeon turned Master of the Mystic Arts learn to cook chicken like that? Seems a bit cruel to give one handsome fella so many gifts."

"It's the only thing I can cook, to be honest." Strange admitted under his breath.

Stark snorted and covered his mouth. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Strange. Wait." Stark reached out a hand to stop Strange from leaving the table. "Sorry. I -" He took both of the wizard's hands in his and they both froze as Strange's fingers stopped trembling.

"What -" Strange whispered. "What did you -"

"I didn't mean -"

Strange looked into Stark's eyes and mumbled, "it's you. Out of everyone, everything in every universe I've traveled through - it's you."

"Stephen."

"Tony. I don't know, I don't understand, and I usually know and understand everything, see everything, but I didn't see this, if you want to, I mean, if you want to go home, I'm sure there's a way -"

"Stephen. Let me stay, here, if it's - I mean - only if you want me to, for now, just for now, whatever now is, I don't have a clue either, and honestly, I don't really want to think too much at the moment."

"I don't - please? Stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 12: Whale

Tony nodded, then studied how their hands fit together and felt a certain peace he hadn't known since he was a boy. "My father, hell, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I've never told anyone this before, and I haven't even thought about this for years, we had a difficult relationship, that's putting it mildly. But there was one day, I was five, I think, and he took me out on his boat - it wasn't the yacht, just a good sized fishing boat - he would go out by himself for days - to get away from things, I had always thought it was to get away from me, I know differently now - well, that one day he took me with him, to show me, maybe, and we had been out for a few hours, not talking, we were just there together, and then - so random, this enormous whale - fairly flew out of the water, almost capsized us, and it was the one time I can recall my father actually laughing out loud, and he smiled at me, and said, 'be aware of moments of grace, Anthony, they don't show themselves very often.'" 

He paused, then gingerly brought Stephen's right hand to his lips, and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, then looked up finally to meet the wizard's eyes, unsure of what he would find there. "I'm not a good man, Stephen, but I have tried, mostly failed -"

Stephen stood and without a word, led Tony out of his kitchen and back into the bedroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bed, then falling to his knees. "I don't know about grace, Tony. Before, before I became what I am now, I believed in nothing except what I could do with my hands, my hands were my life, and when I lost the use of them, I thought I had lost everything, thought I had lost a reason to exist. I wasn't 'a good man' even when I could touch another human being and actually feel them - in the way that people - may I, please?"

Tony nodded once more, then sighed and closed his eyes as Stephen used a single finger to trace his lips, before pulling him gently to his feet and into an intense, yet tender embrace. He leaned his head against Stephen's shoulder, then tightened his arms around him as he felt sobs shudder through him. "I'm here, Stephen, I'll be here as long as -"

"Grace, Tony?" Stephen whispered brokenly at his ear.

"Grace, Stephen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 13: Guarded

Tony closed his eyes as Stephen's fingers traveled lightly over him, as if he were afraid to touch him too roughly, then he stopped and lifted him onto the bed. He opened his eyes and glanced up at him, not sure what he would see, but, he was sure he did not expect the all too human figure, nothing magical or otherworldly about him, except for the fact that he was slightly hovering over him. Nearly touching him, but not quite, and he realised he wanted to know, needed to know what it would feel like -

"Please, Stephen?"

"I -" The intelligent, chiseled face was suddenly guarded, as if he were uncertain of something. "It's been -"

Tony reached up and traced a scar along his temple, ancient from the looks of it, but Stephen couldn't have been much older than himself, then froze as Stephen sighed as he lowered himself until he covered Tony completely with his own trembling form; he hadn't even known he had been shivering until that moment.

"Are you cold?" The words seemed to come from another place, not from Stephen himself but from something deeper, and Tony shook his head, knowing he didn't need to speak for Stephen to know what he needed.

"My physical form is forty-five," the voice continued. "But my soul, if you understand that to be a actual thing, is several millennia old, I don't even know how old the scars are, some are mine, some appeared to come with the career change, I suppose."

As Tony let his fingers travel down Stephen's spine, he closed his eyes again as Stephen's fingers once more explored him, this time, not as tentatively, but with intent, and he couldn't remember ever feeling this close to another human being, not just physically -

"Stop thinking, Tony."

"I'm - wait, why can I hear you in my head?"

"I don't know - I've never, haven't since, you have to let me know if it's too much -"

"No, it's, you're... dammmmmnnnn..." 

"Too much?"

Tony shook his head and opened his eyes to find Stephen gazing at him in a way that made his breath catch. "I'm not - there's nothing -"

"Shhhh... you are extraordinary, Tony Stark."

"No. I'm - unghhhhhh... Stephen." He reached for Stephen's hands and held on as his brain shut down completely and all he could do was feel.

When he resurfaced hours later, he felt strong arms and legs surround him, keeping him tethered to what he supposed was reality, and he muttered aloud softly, "it's raining, Stephen."

"It's been raining all day." 

"You've been here all day?" Tony turned and looked down at the man beneath him, a gentle smile softening his sharp edges.

"Had nothing better to do, and it seemed you needed to sleep."

"Sorry." He laid his head against Stephen's chest and the quiet, steady thrum of the wizard's heart beat quieted his thoughts back to nothing but the warmth of the man who kissed his hair and wrapped a bit tighter around him, as he went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 14: Clock

When Tony opened his eyes again, the rain had stopped and he found Stephen sound asleep next to him. He wanted to touch him, more than he'd ever wanted to touch anyone in his life and he wasn't completely sure why. He sighed and shifted carefully as he sat up, not wanting to disturb his sleep. He looked down at his wrist, no watch, right. He scanned the room, in search of anything that would tell him what time of day it was; nothing, not a single phone, watch or clock was to be found. He realized as he looked closer that the room they were in was literally just a bedroom. 

"I don't sleep very much. When I do, I don't want any distractions. Well, you, I made an exception for." 

The voice seemed to surround him, but it was more than that, he felt the voice reverberate through him, finally settling inside him, essentially becoming part of him. 

"Time is irrelevant. I know, it sounds odd coming from me, I protect the Time Stone after all, but, the idea of time in the way you think of it, the minutes and hours of a day. When I was, before - my life came down to parts of seconds, how long I spent inside someone's head, at times, half a second was the difference between saving a patient, or not. When I came here, it took me months, but I eventually learned time is bigger and smaller than anything you can imagine. When you were held captive..." 

Tony felt himself tense, but then felt Stephen's hand on his back and he took a breath, letting it go, and the voice go on. 

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. After you woke up and knew where you were, you lost track of time unless someone told you what time of day it was, whether it was actually day or night, and you didn't know if they were telling you the truth. Since then, I assume you have always surrounded yourself with things that remind you when and where you are. This room, this space, is my sanctuary from the demands and restrictions of time, you are the first to be invited here."

Tony turned and as he looked down and met Stephen's eyes, he knew that words were no longer necessary, and time and place had just become irrelevant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 15: Weak

They rested quietly together as the daylight brightened above them, until Stephen's stomach growled, and Tony laughed. Stephen rolled over and caught the humor in Tony's warm brown eyes before it began to fade. "Not many people get to hear you laugh like that, I'm assuming?" 

A statement, more than a question, and Tony shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've had much to laugh about. Been a long time since I've felt safe enough, honestly."

Stephen kissed his forehead then rested his head against Tony's chest, and waited. His eyes closed as Tony's fingers settled into his hair. "How do you - there have been days when I don't want to do this anymore. I can't - but when I saw - what you did for me - for me of all people, and I know how unworthy I am for that kind of sacrifice. My father always thought I was weak, and selfish, and he was right."

"I gave up the stone to save you because it was the only way - you are necessary, Tony. I know you don't believe that, but you are. And frankly, your father was an asshole." Tony's laughter rumbled through him then stopped. Stephen sat up and gazed down into his eyes, that had filled with tears, close to overflowing. "You are the strongest human being I've ever known, Tony. There is absolutely nothing weak about you. I'm going to tell you what we are going to do, we are going to get dressed, and if my senses are working correctly, Wong is currently burning breakfast or lunch - don't worry, it's actually quite edible, and we always have cereal."

"And then?" Tony asked quietly, a slight smile reached his eyes as Stephen helped from the bed, then wiped his tears from his face.

"And then, we'll do whatever you want."

"Anything?" 

"Anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 16: Angular

After a third bowl of Rice Krispies, Tony sat back in his chair and studied the man who sat across from him. He was struck by his angular beauty, which clashed somewhat with his now ruffled hair, and slightly scruffy beard, starting to turn slightly silver, and it slowly dawned on him that Stephen wasn't accustomed to being studied so closely.

"What?" Stephen sighed, and put down his spoon.

"You see everything, and yet you don't like being seen."

Stephen shrugged. "I'm not... I worked most of my life to be the very best at what I do, to have the things that I thought would mean something to me. My appearance - it was helpful to look as I did. But, I lost the one person who ever meant anything to me because I was an asshole. And I would have - hell. You changed my mind about you. Most of us, who fight against the darkness, we have powers, or superhuman strength, you? You, as you said, you were simply a man in a can, and yet, you still were willing to sacrifice yourself for a planet, a universe, who couldn't give a damn. I gave up the stone for you, yes, because I knew you were necessary for whatever happens next, but also because you not only changed my mind about you, you changed me, I'm still trying to figure out what it means, I'm still not sure if it's all for the better or not, because I still don't know what will happen next, to you, to me, to anyone, whether this is even real, or not. All I know is that if I had to go into battle again, I would fight on your side, Tony, for you and with you, without hesitation."

Tony nodded, and reached out to take Stephen's hand, and once again, felt Stephen tremble at his touch. "As I would for you, Stephen, it would be my honor, but since the bat signal hasn't flashed yet, I think, we should just go back to bed, if that works for you?"

"Can't think of anything else I'd rather do." Stephen stood, and helped Tony to his feet, then led him back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 17: Swollen

Time became an afterthought as Stephen closed the door on the rest of the world, the universe, whatever it was that still existed, then turned to face Tony. Words were unnecessary as he took a shattered breath and watched as Tony let the robe slip from his shoulders and land on the ancient wooden boards, then moved closer, pinning him against the door with one hand as the other deftly opened his shirt.

"I -"

"Uh-uh. Let me?"

Stephen nodded, and closed his eyes as Tony's fingers gently traced the most recent injuries he had suffered. "You - I've fought alongside some of the strongest and toughest people, but I've never seen anything like you before. I don't care what this is - whether we are trapped in some weird time loop, or some alternate universe or dimension - whatever time we have, I don't want to think about what could be lost - I just need you to help me stop thinking, Stephen, please?"

He nodded in response, reaching down to hold Tony's face in his hands, pausing before he leaned in closer to take in the man in front of him, battle-weary, body and soul barely holding together, but beginning to heal again. He was startled at the blazing light in his eyes, the determined, yet gentle passion that resided there, all for him, just for him. He kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before, in such a way that he wondered if he ever truly had, then stopped thinking and let need take over as he felt Tony shudder against him, then strong, capable fingers were in his hair, pulling him improbably closer, and deeper to a place he had never been before. He gasped and pulled away, resting his head on Tony's shoulder, letting the smaller man all but carry him to bed.

He opened his eyes to find Tony holding him in his arms, and he began to apologize, but words failed him, as Tony pressed his cheek into his hair, and he found tears streaming silently down his own cheeks, from what he couldn't explain to the man who held him, or to himself, exhaustion, relief, pain - he wasn't sure what, but Tony kissed his hair, then his shoulder, sending a shiver of something hopeful through him, and soon he found himself at peace. A peace he couldn't ever remember feeling before. He sat up and faced him, shaking his head at the swollen bruise under Tony's eye, and again wondered at the heart that beat so fiercely under his fingertips.

"It's mine, at least -" Tony whispered, as he covered Stephen's hand with his own. "For a long time - it wasn't. But, now, it belongs to you, Stephen. I know - I must sound -"

"Shhh... please, Tony."

Tony nodded and kissed him gently, then rolled them so he was above him, gazing down into his eyes, searching for an answer to a question that he would never say aloud, but seemed to find it there, because he smiled softly at him and nodded, then slowly took Stephen apart inch by inch, and carefully put him back together, and he knew neither of them would be the same.

"Sentimental claptrap," Tony muttered quietly against his chest, then yawned.

"Truth, sometimes they are one and the same."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 18: Bottle

"What?" Stephen growled out, not unkindly.

"How do you deal with it all?"

"All of what?" He asked quietly.

"Come on, I know, I've read your file."

"My -"

"There are files on all of us, ever since - well, you don't need to know."

Strange lifted an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"Do you just bottle it all up, the things you've seen and done, or -"

"What, did you run to a therapist after what happened to you in New York? I heard stories of what you did. We both became what we are now, through trauma that would kill most people - there were days - of course I had days, when I didn't think I could - when I thought it would be easier if I just didn't exist any more."

"I'm glad you do. Exist, that is. No, I didn't talk to anyone, there isn't anyone who could understa - you do."

"Yes, Tony, I do." Stephen wrapped his arms and legs around Tony and held on tightly to him. "I do. If you want to talk - I'm here."

"No, it's enough, enough that you are here, Stephen." Tony settled back against Stephen's chest and closed his eyes. "Maybe later - we can get some ice cream?"

"Thought you had given up dairy?" Stephen chuckled quietly into his hair.

"I don't think it really matters anymore, do you?"

"No... in the scheme of things, I think it matters very little. Ice cream it is." He wondered at how simple life had become again, at least for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 19: Scorched

"Stephen? Stephen! Strange!"

Stephen opened his eyes to find Tony kneeling next to him, one hand on his shoulder, as if trying to wake him.

"Tony? What -" He felt his face, which was wet with tears, his or Tony's, he couldn't tell, as Tony's face seemed almost scorched by some strong emotion. "Damn - I'm sorry - did I -?" He reached up to lay a trembling hand on Tony's tight jaw and waited until Tony caught his breath.

"No." Tony shook his head and moved his hand to capture Stephen's wrist. "I was watching you sleep, and you opened your eyes, you were seeing something that wasn't - that wasn't there, and then you - it was like when I used to get panic attacks - you couldn't catch your breath, and you tried to move away from me - or whatever it was -"

Stephen sighed and rubbed his face, then gently pulled Tony next to him. "It's why I don't sleep, usually. Not with an audience, anyway." Tony ran his fingers lightly over the scar on Stephen's chest, and he inhaled sharply. "From my first encounter with - I should have died. I wasn't ready, still too self-absorbed. I was still trying to be who I had been, my instinct was to try to save lives -"

"Do no harm."

Stephen nodded, then laid his hand over Tony's. "Christine, she saved my life - which was much more than I deserved back then. After my accident... but, you know all this, yes?"

Tony shook his head. "I didn't read the personal stuff - none of my business, still isn't -"

"She tried to care for me, about me, but I had become obsessed with getting my old life back, my hands, back, I didn't care about anything else. I gave up everything, spent money I didn't even have to try to fix them. I knew, deep down, I knew I would never be who I once had been, but I couldn't stop until I lost everything, including her, but when I needed her, she saved me."

"Love is funny that way," Tony muttered against his shoulder.

"I don't know, I honestly -" 

"I, for one am glad she saved you."

"You don't know me, Tony."

Tony nuzzled his neck and whispered, "you didn't even like me, but you sacrificed half the universe for me."

"Still don't like you," Stephen rumbled quietly.

"That's okay, most people don't," Tony mumbled back.

"Tony -"

"I think you promised me ice cream?"

"Tony, stop. There is something -"

"You don't have to." Tony rolled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was never good with people, even before, and I don't know what I'm doing now, you, us - this isn't, I want you to stay, I still don't know how we ended up here, but it had to be for a reason. And I do like you."

"Yeah?"

Stephen recognized the vulnerable, hopeful voice, much like his own, so long ago, and whispered back as he moved to touch Tony's shoulder, "yes, I do, very much."

"Why?" The small voice made him wince.

"You make me laugh, and you have reminded me that I am still very much a human being. I had forgotten."

Tony blew out a breath, then turned to look at him. "That's enough to start with, isn't it?" He studied Stephen's face for a long moment, then nodded. "I want to stay here too, as long as I am allowed to. I had forgotten too."

"Forgotten what?"

"That I am only a human being. Stripped of everything, I am just a man."

Stephen once more pulled Tony back into his arms and held him tightly as he whispered, "a very good man, Tony Stark. A very good man." He closed his eyes and held on tighter as he felt Tony shudder against him, then tumble into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 20: Breakable

Stephen sighed as he ran his fingers lightly over Tony's scars, trying not to think of the pain the original injuries must have caused him, yet knowing all too well how breakable humans truly are, even protected in armor, or by magic.

"How?" The word slipped out, and Tony shuddered awake.

"How, what?" He asked hoarsely, but didn't open his eyes.

Stephen wanted to apologise, say something that would soften the world for the man who knew all too well how hard the world truly was, and came up empty. "How do you keep doing it?"

Tony opened his eyes slowly and offered him a lopsided grin. "Lots and lots of alcohol. At first. Numbed everything, but made me stupid. Then I tried work, nothing but work, there was always something I could make better, tried not to sleep - sleep made everything real. Or unreal. Pepper. I thought if I loved her enough, that would fix it. But I just - it was too much. She loved me - maybe she still does - I don't even know - don't tell me if you know if she - I tried stopping. All of it. Tried letting the younger, well, the other guys, do the heavy lifting. I didn't want to be responsible for it anymore, it had broken me, taken too much, but when I slept, or tried to, I kept seeing everything, knew there was some reason. I'm essentially an engineer, Stephen, you might laugh, but, I'm a pretty logic driven guy, but I saw - had visions of what was going to happen, and knew - I had no choice but to keep trying. Trying to be better, do better, and it always -"

Stephen bent over him and kissed his words away. "It's not your fault."

"Of course it is."

"No. You are the only one who stands in the way of the darkness, it's always been you."

Tony shook his head, then looked into Stephen's eyes and whispered fiercely, "why me, Stephen? Why me? I'm not enough, I'm just -"

Stephen kissed his forehead and settled his head against Tony's chest. "You never gave up, Tony. The universe will go on without me, but not without you."

"Stephen -"

"It's what I saw, Tony. The only way we go on is because you find the way."

"Great."

"No pressure."

Tony laughed in his face until tears streamed over them both.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 21: Drain

Stephen stared at the water swirling down the drain, as he felt the hot shower drum against his back, then closed his eyes, attempting to organize his thoughts, consider things, the last few days, his own actions that had brought them both back here, how exactly it had happened, he still wasn't quite sure, all he knew for certain was -

"Hey." He felt cold fingers on his sides, warm lips brushed over his chest, and he groaned as his knees buckled, but Tony's arms held him up. "I have you, Stephen. Sorry. If you needed privacy, time to think, process -"

He shook his head, then sighed as Tony carefully flipped him around and began washing his back, and any thoughts of anything remotely having to do with anything but the feeling of Tony's work roughened hands disappeared from his mind. He rested his head against the wall and gave a brief thought to whether it was possible to die simply from sensation alone, when Tony's fingers were in his hair and he finally went to his knees. He sobbed silently as Tony followed him down and pulled him into his arms, holding him gingerly, yet letting him know he wasn't going anywhere.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 22: Expensive

Stephen looked up into Tony's eyes and smirked, then mumbled, "you could become an expensive habit, Tony Stark."

Tony ran his fingers over his nearly healed gash on his shoulder, then leaned over to kiss his neck. "Expensive... how so?"

"In brain function alone. If I were still - in my old life, I never allowed myself this kind of -"

"Distraction?" Tony hummed against his skin and Stephen tried to hold in a groan.

"I never allowed - I was more of a man in a can than you ever could be, Tony. I had become essentially a machine, I was brilliant - more than brilliant, but my work, that was all I had. So when I lost it - I had no way of dealing with the - oh, god, Tony..."

"Is this okay?" Tony grinned against his neck as his fingers traveled lower, teasing his nipples into tautness, and Stephen's eyes fluttered shut against the onslaught of feeling, speech and thought were once again deemed superfluous. After some time passed, it could have been two minutes or two hours, Tony's lips were at his ear again. "The water's getting cold, time to get you out of here before you catch a cold, hmm?"

"Tony - I -"

"Shh... I think someone promised me ice cream a few hours or days ago?"

Stephen nodded, then somehow got to his feet, and helped Tony up. "Thank you."

"For?" The deep brown eyes sparkled at him.

"Taking care of me, I don't - I don't let - I'm not good at accepting -"

"Anytime, Doc." Tony smiled, then reached up to kiss him. "Anytime."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 23: Muddy

Tony looked up at the sky and sighed. "Rain. Of course it's raining." He pulled his collar up and froze as he watched Stephen snap his fingers. "Seriously, with the snapping thing?" Then he blinked and the weather had changed as if by... "Hell. You can't do anything about my muddy shoes can you? Kidding, I'm just - damn. Why do we have to go out to get ice cream, can't you just do a summoning spell, or something?"

"I'm working out the kinks, the ice cream always melts, otherwise..."

"Yes?"

"We'd never leave the bedroom today..."

"What and break your no eating rule?" Tony raised a single eyebrow and grinned wickedly at him as he saw his face color slightly.

"Exceptions... I suppose you are an exception to every one of my rules as it is..." Stephen sighed and pulled him into a kiss, then grabbed his hand and they made the short walk to Ben and Jerry's.

The woman at the counter looked up and squinted at them, then smiled. "No Wong today, Doctor?"

"No, uhm, it's laundry day. Nina, this is Tony, Tony - Nin -"

Nina's jaw dropped and she whispered, "I know - exactly who you are - yer Tony S -"

Tony grimaced, then tried to recall if he'd ever met her before.

She laughed at the expression on his face and shook her head. "Nah, love, you'd remember if you'd met me before." She watched both of their faces go beet red, and she covered her mouth. "Sorry, couldn't help myself, Doctor, you'll want your regular, and you - you Mr. Stark, you are Phish Food..."

"Been called worse," Tony agreed.

Stephen laughed. "No, she can look at people and just know what flavor they are, she's never wrong."

Tony shrugged and took the two scoop cone, and snorted as Stephen accepted his two scoops of vanilla. "Vanilla? Does she know -"

Nina rolled her eyes. "On the house, boys. At heart, your man there is a traditionalist, all the way down to his ice cream."

Tony took a long lick of his ice cream and winked at Stephen. "Uhmhmmm... we'll see about that..."

Stephen nearly dropped his cone, but Tony covered his hand with his, and kept his eyes locked into Stephen's. "You're alright, Doc. Nina, right on the money, good call. See you soon." He took Stephen by the elbow, directing him back out the door, then blinked up at the bluest sky he'd ever seen. "Ever create a blizzard in July?"

"Once, temper tantrum - got a bit carried away. I was just learning..."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." 

Stephen kissed his nose and made a face. "Too sweet. I don't think you have to worry, Tony."

"You don't know me very well, yet, Stephen."

"I know enough, Tony." Stephen grinned at him, then took him by the hand, and led him back to the Sanctum.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 24: Chop

When Stephen opened his eyes again, he was alone. He sat up and looked around, then fell back into his pillows, and took a deep breath in. Someone was cooking. At least there was the scent of... chili coming from somewhere? Oh god... he hadn't had chili in who knows how long. He got up, went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, and shuddered. He needed a shave, could use a haircut, but when he glanced at himself again, it struck him that he looked a bit younger than he had since, was it just yesterday? He shook his head and washed his face, then got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

Tony looked over at him and grinned. "Morning, sleepyhead or afternoon - not sure, don't care. But I was starving and I rummaged around a bit in the cabinets, found the makings of chili - I checked with Wong, said you were vegetarian, so I'm making do - I figure if it's spicy enough - here, taste."

Stephen wandered over to the stove and laying his hand on Tony's as he held a spoon to his lips, took a deep breath in before tasting it. He closed his eyes and hummed at the flavors that he hadn't even realized he had been missing. He nodded, then kissed Tony's forehead. "It's perfect." 

Tony snorted, then grinned shyly as he turned down the chili. "I don't think chili is ever perfect, but thanks. Used to live on the stuff when I was at university, for a few months I decided to try living without my father's money. I lasted two and a half, but I did learn how to make passable chili. I thought we could have a salad, I went to the farmer's market and got a few things, just need to chop them up and we'll be ready to eat."

Stephen dropped onto the stool next to Tony and watched him in silence. He couldn't remember the last time someone cooked for him, yes, Wong did cook from time to time, but it was for the students and any guests that would show up. Tony was cooking for him. It was the most normal thing that had happened to him in years and he wished -

"I've never really done this before. For someone. I probably made way too much, I made bread too. I guess I was just really hungry."

"You baked bread?" Stephen asked quietly, then breathed in the scents of the kitchen again. Yes. The last time he smelled bread baking was when he was a child. "My nana used to bake bread. Every Sunday." He looked up to find Tony studying him, and he wondered if he'd said too much.

"Hey. It's okay, Doc. It's just me - I woke up and usually I have a project to distract myself from well, myself - new armor to build, or a robot, something, and I need to brush up on my dead languages to read anything in your library - so I decided to - damn. I'm not used to having someone just sit there and listen to me - usually there are things I have to deal with; fires, literal or figurative ones I have to put out. This is actually kinda nice. Tell me if I talk too much, and -"

Stephen shook his head then took the spoon out of his hand and laid it aside, placed his hands on Tony's face, and kissed him gently. "I don't mind, Tony. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tony muttered with a grin. "It's just chili and bread -"

"No. It's more than that, I think you know -"

Tony nodded, then moved Stephen's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers lightly. "Yeah, I do." They stood there for a moment until Tony cleared his throat. "I think it's ready. Hungry?"

"Starving," Stephen whispered, and realized at that moment that he actually was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 25: Prickly

After the meal was finished and Stephen excused himself to do some studying, leaving Wong and Tony with the dishes. Wong was silent as they worked, until Tony nudged him into conversation.

"What is he like, I mean, with people, usually?"

Wong considered the question carefully for a moment, then nodded to himself. "Prickly. Impatient at times, but he's learning, he had to unlearn so much when he came to us, but he is a quick study. He's a good man underneath everything, been a bit lonely recently, since Mordo left us, and I think it surprised him. I don't think he had much use for other people before." He dried the bowl he was holding, then paused and looked over at Tony. "He needed a friend, he's been isolated, not just for the obvious reasons, but because not many people can understand the things he's been through. You're different. You've seen things - survived -"

"Been doing a bit of research on me, then?"

"CNN."

Tony laughed, then handed him the next dish. "Of course. You must think -"

Wong shrugged. "He's different with you, he trusts you. He doesn't trust many people. You make him laugh. Anyone who can do that is okay in my book."

Tony turned off the water and stared into the sink. "I won't hurt him. Seems important that you know that. I don't know why I'm here, why he did what he did, I mean he told me -"

Wong laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He never does anything without a reason, he saved you because it was what he had to do, even if he doesn't know what is yet to be, sometimes even he can't see everything, but he's learning to trust his instincts more than he used to. You two are very similar - both sorcerers in your way, but you aren't so good on your own, neither is he, he was not meant to shoulder all he carries by himself."

"You -"

"I am just the librarian, Mr. Stark. I think he would consider me an advisor, perhaps an associate? You, you are different. I did notice his hands, they've stopped shaking, and he hasn't slept this much in years. You are good for him, and if I'm not mistaken, he is good for you as well?"

Tony nodded, then looked up as Stephen stopped at the doorway. "Yes, Wong. Yes, he is."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 26: Stretch
> 
> (a bit of angst....)

"Is it such a stretch of the imagination that I could have feelings for you?" Stephen asked quietly as Tony rolled away from him. "I know -"

"What do you know?" 

"I know how people have treated you, you believe your worth is tied to what you can give, whether it's your wealth, your skills, or your selflessness, some people might even say reckless disregard for your own safety."

"I thought your specialty was neurosurgery, I've had my head shrunk by the best."

"Tony. I didn't mean -"

Tony turned back to face him. "No. I know. I'm not good at this kind of thing. People. Relationships. Peace. Quiet. I'm much better in a crisis, if there is something I can fix, someone I can save. Peace is much harder to trust. You're right, most of my life, I've had to buy the people around me, in one way or another. I've destroyed the few true relationships I've ever had - you were there - Peter - he wanted to be like me - but he, he was real, the real deal. I failed him, Stephen."

"Tony, he was there because it was -"

"Don't. Don't tell me he was supposed to be there - he was just a kid, Stephen, a smart, funny kid, who just happened to be a bit superhuman, if I had just left him alone, let him be -"

"He needed someone who understood, Tony. He needed guidance, he needed someone who appreciated him, not for his ability, but someone who loved the kid underneath. He chose to be there, Tony. I saw how he loved you, he knew -"

"Stephen - don't, please?"

"He knew you loved him, Tony," Stephen whispered as he reached out to touch his shoulder. "He wasn't alone."

"I should've been able to save him."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Don't."

"Not your fault."

"Stephen -" Tony whimpered as he felt Stephen's arms pull him back into bed. "I don't deserve -"

"You deserve a bit of peace, Tony. You deserve to be loved, let me love you, Tony."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 27: thunder

Raining, again. Tony sighed, then opened his eyes as he felt Stephen tremble beneath him. Nightmare. The two of us, we're a hot mess aren't we, Stephen? Another roll of thunder and Stephen's arms tightened around him. He was reminded of the first storm after he had been rescued from the desert. He was safe at home, relearning how to sleep, even now, years later, sleep didn't come naturally, it never had, now that he had time to consider it. He had dragged the blanket from the bed and sat by the window, wrapped up in the blanket, and watched the rain fall for hours. He wondered what it was that disturbed Stephen's rest this time; he closed his eyes and recalled reading his file, amazed he managed to sleep at all.

"Tony." Stephen's voice rumbled through him, though it sounded lost and small, not the usual rich, confident timbre he realized he was quickly falling in love with. 

Tony shifted slightly, then took Stephen into his arms, kissed his forehead and felt him relax against his chest, but he could tell from his breathing he was wide awake now. "Tell me."

For once, there was no hesitation, and he began. "The morning I came to, after my accident, it was just about to rain, I could hear the thunder in the distance. Some people love storms, find them peaceful, I don't, never liked them. I tried to move, but everything hurt, then I opened my eyes and saw my hands for the first time, I knew that my life, the life I had, the life I had sacrificed everything for, was over. It took a year and a half for me to lose it all completely, but I knew... it was my fault, I wasn't watching the road, already looking for my next case, driving too fast as always, arrogant prick that I was - I was invincible. Thought I was invincible, clipped another car, then flipped - went over a fucking cliff and into the water -" his voice trailed off and he buried his face into Tony's neck as the storm shook the building.

Tony threaded his fingers through Stephen's hair, and whispered gently, "you remember the crash?"

Stephen nodded, then stilled, and took a deep breath, then blew it out slowly. "It took so long to find me, I should've died, I wanted to die."

Tony searched until he found Stephen's hand and gingerly brought it to his lips, kissing his fingers until he heard Stephen moan against him. "I, for one, am so very glad you did not." He felt Stephen shiver and he mumbled into his hair, "when I returned home from being rescued, I didn't sleep very well, even with the sleeping pills they gave me. One night, I was in bed, tossing and turning, afraid to close my eyes, then I heard the approach of a storm, and I could tell by the pressure it was going to be a big one. I got out of bed, and sat in front of a window, watched the sky turn that weird bright silver color, and the thunder started, the lightning lit up the sky and the rain fell in sheets, I sat there for hours, and I eventually fell asleep, Happy somehow understood just to leave me where I was - I slept for days, last time I slept so peacefully until now, with you." They both fell into silence, Tony focused on the sound of the rain, and Stephen finally caught his breath, as he found himself distracted by the steady thrum of Tony's heartbeat that seemed to surround him. There should be something, he should be able to say something to the man who was holding him, some magic words, an incantation, something, to make him leave, or to make him want to stay, then he found himself listening to the rain and decided that rainstorms weren't so bad after all, as he drifted off to sleep again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 28: Gift

He should know something by now, why he and Stark were here, if here was truly here. He had stopped watching the news years ago, even before the accident, and he was getting used to simply knowing, sensing when he was needed, when the universe was in peril. Perhaps since the snap... the snap. Damn. He knew what he had seen was real, he knew what he had done was the only way, the only way to have a chance to, what? 

He still didn't know. 

He rubbed his face and groaned. At least a week's growth... a week... it felt like it had been a month, and it felt like minutes. Each minute a gift, a gift he wasn't sure he deserved. He turned and knew Tony had been studying him in silence. Tony reached out and laid a hand along his jawline.

"It must be getting a bit itchy, I know you are used to doing things on your own, but I'd be happy to take care of that for you." Stephen covered Tony's hand with his own, and realized the trembling wasn't from the nerve damage, but because of the man who was next to him. He found all he could do was nod.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 29: Double

"Breathe," he whispered at Stephen's ear, and felt his shoulder drop under his fingers. He acknowledged the trust he was being given, yes, he was using electric clippers, it wasn't as if he held a straight edge in his hand, but still. He understood that Stephen was granting him permission to know him in a way few people ever had, he knew the scars he bore himself that no one had touched, not even Pepper - Pepper... damn. Focus. He closed his eyes tightly, then did a double take when he opened them again as he caught Stephen watching him in the mirror. Stephen's eyes fluttered shut again and relaxed a bit against him, and Tony froze for a moment.

Intimacy. Something else he had never been good at. Sex was easy, but allowing people to get close enough had always been difficult. Yes, he could lay that at his father's feet, and the death of his parents, but he also knew it was something in him. Get on with it. He turned the clippers on, then rested his fingers in Stephen's hair and heard a deep sigh of relief from the man in front of him as he began. No words were spoken for the next ten minutes, the storm that had been raging outside had stopped as if a faucet had been turned off, and Tony wondered if that had anything to do with the man who was nearly asleep in the chair. He ran his fingers lightly through Stephen's hair, feeling the ridges of old scars, and the rawness of more recent injuries. He felt Stephen hold his breath, then slowly let it go as Tony's fingers traveled over his history. He closed his eyes as he felt Stephen's fingers entwine with his own, not stopping him, but slowly guiding him over the terrain.

"I've died, so many times, Tony, so many times, but it was all worth it to be here now. With you."

Tony's breath caught as he looked up to meet Stephen's green eyes in the mirror. "I love you." He hadn't planned on saying it, but he knew he meant it, more than he'd ever meant anything in his life. He placed a kiss in Stephen's hair as he saw tears stream silently down Stephen's cheeks. "I'm not sure what will happen next, but know, if I have any say in the matter, I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 30: Jolt

Stephen sat up with a jolt in his chair and rubbed his chin. He glanced at the other man who stood grinning at him in the mirror, and wondered what had happened to him in the week, or whatever it had been since they had been back, wherever, whenever that happened to be. He studied Tony's eyes, and after a moment's hesitation, surrendered to the idea that it was just possible that in this timeline at least, that Tony Stark could love him, in spite of everything.

"Thank you," were the only words he could come up with as Tony moved to kneel in front of him.

Tony shook his head, then took Stephen's hands in his, and once again looked into his eyes. "If anyone owes anyone anything, it is I that owes you - I don't know what it is I'm supposed to do, or what we are supposed to do together, but I'm only here because of you, but what we have, what we are is more than that, and I think you know it. I know you've been trying to talk yourself out of whatever this is, whatever we are, and in the real world, I know we'd be a disaster. Can you imagine our two egos fitting on the same planet, forget sharing a bed - no, I'm saying this wrong, but -"

Stephen leaned down and kissed Tony lightly, then pulled away and grinned at him. "No, I know what you mean, I have the feeling we'll know soon what we are meant to do, but for now..." Stephen reached up and tugged Tony's overgrown goatie and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I can return the favour, looking a bit scruffy, Stark."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 31: Slice

Epilogue...

 

Perhaps this was the one version of the 14,000,605 futures that Strange saw on Titan, the only one where eventually Tony Stark figures out how to unsnap the universe, and that one morning, not too far into the future of this slice of time, he will wake up and know, and perhaps he will share it with Strange, and they will do what they have to do. Or maybe, just maybe, he will look at the man sleeping comfortably on his chest, and he will decide that this isn't a terrible way to spend the rest of his life, and he will give the universe the finger and go back to sleep.


End file.
